Sanji by BlickboyReddit
sanji is the only one unable to use haki in op universe. sanji was diagnosed with Osteogenesis imperfecta (OI), also known as brittle bone disease, is a group of genetic disorders that mainly affect the bones.[1][6] It results in bones that break easily.[1] The severity may be mild to severe.[1] Other symptoms may include a blue tinge to the whites of the eye, short height, loose joints, hearing loss, breathing problems and problems with the teeth.[1][4] Complications may include cervical artery dissection and aortic dissection.[7][8][9] 'thats why Vergo broke his bones like they were made of cardboard' History Sanji just contionously got his shit reckt by his brothers and even his sister, fam, Reiju didnt even like his ass, yknow that tard kid in class that everyone had to wait for to read the book before they could go home, that was f*cking Sanji and he was HOME SCHOOLED, my word, the absolute pile of pure abomination that is kid sanji is near infinite. Judge injected Sora with some serum idk, i wasnt following the story exactly on my crappy phone or on r/onepiece aka spoiler central, but good ol' Sora had a big slurp of the dumb fuck juice, and out of the 4 kids it infected one of them, now i'm not a geneticist or a microbiologist but i have a "slight inclination to believe" it was sanji who was infected with the dumb fuckness. also sanji got kidnapped by the cook pirates and zeff decided to be nice to the special needs prince of Germa, and gave him all his food but this greedy cunt wanted more, so zeff LITERALLY adopted him and even then, sanji was abusive to customers (eg. war hero Lt Fullbody) his step father and his future captain, but only offered help to the Krieg Pirates (thanks to his dumb fuckness syndrome) who were the only HOSTILE force in the baratie's vicinity, like bruh, did Sora chug on like 3 or 4 barrels before Judge caught her like wtf. Also hes weaker than Zoro, i mean Zoro spent his entire childhood, teenagehood and even now, hes still training, while this cunt relies on the mild and meager testerone boost he gets from being near women, what a beta hahaha. he also had sex with various okama but his pp hasnt seen light or day of a womens downstairs. Sbs 67 D: Hello Oda Sensei. In chapter 655 of volume 66 in the scene where everyone is eating deep sea fish bento boxes, Robin says "Delicious," Luffy and Usopp are going "munch munch," but only Zoro is going "crunch crunch." Did Sanji put razor-blades in Zoro's bento, as promised? Penname- Gillette O: hnnnnn.... AMAZING!! Thank you for reading so carefully! I mean, I drew that while thinking that it wouldn't really be that bad if nobody ever noticed, but in chapter 653 of volume 66, we have this scene. There's usually no reason to use a crunchy sound effect when characters are eating bento, but I felt that Sanji would surely put the razors and poison in Zoro's bento, so I decided to draw it in that way. The serious nature of their fight is what makes it interesting. *